nierfandomcom-20200223-history
The World of Recycled Vessel
The World of Recycled Vessel, also known as 15 Nightmares, is the first and only downloadable content for NieR RepliCant and NieR Gestalt, and is available on Playstation Network and the Xbox Live Marketplace for $6.99/6.99€/￥864. It includes three battle mission packs, two new outfit sets, three new weapons, new types of Shades and new remixed tracks. Players get access to the diary of Nier's deceased mother in NieR RepliCant and wife in NieR Gestalt, who died of the Black Scrawl. As the chapters of the diary progress, it shows how Nier's mother/wife slowly succumbed to the disease, and in turn, became insane. Description To start the DLC, players have to approach the sparkle point in Nier's house, once Grimoire Weiss has joined their party. It will take both into ''the diary of Nier's late wife/mother, where in ''NieR RepliCant, players will play as the older version of Nier, whereas in NieR Gestalt, they will play as the younger incarnation of Nier. In this dimension, they enter a white room, that contains nothing but a big white door and the exit back to Nier's house. When opened, the door leads to various old and new places, that are filled with powerful Shades. After all enemies of an area are defeated, he'll be transported to the next level. Upon completing all areas of the door, Nier is brought back to the white room and another white door will appear, which again unlocks a third white door if all levels are beaten. In total there are 14 challenge maps, 4 to 5 per door. If Nier loses all of his HP during one of the levels, he is thrown out of the diary and his progress of the current door is lost. However, unlocked doors, will remain open. At the end of the 4th level of the first door, Nier will acquire the one-hand sword Fool's Embrace and the Kabuki costume set after the 5th level. In the second door, he receives Fool's Lament, a two-hand sword, and unlocks the Samurai costume set, for beating the 3rd and 4th level respectively. Upon finishing the 4th level of the third and final door, Nier will obtain the spear Fool's Accord. Further, the third level also features a vast amount of boxes, which can contain different types of rare crafting materials. Beating the 5th level only yields experience. Locations The First Door * Shadowlord's Castle - Staircase * * Emil's Mansion - Courtyard * Village Library * Lost Shrine - Chamber to the Castle * Barren Temple - Broken Hallway * The Second Door * Barren Temple - Challenge Room * Junk Heap - B2 * Junk Heap - Boss Area * Unknown Place - Basketball Court * * Façade - Sand-skiff road The Third Door * Seafront - Floating Harbor * * Village Library * Underground Research Lab * Barren Temple - Sealed Hallway * Unknown Place - Broken Bridges * (* Indicates a new or altered area) Costumes After unlocking the costumes by completing doors 1 and 2, you can activate them in the options menu in the title screen of the game. Both costume sets alter the appearance of Nier, Kainé, Emil during gameplay and non-CGI cutscenes. They'll also replace Yonah during the loading screen with Kainé and Emil respectively. Further, both change the skin of magic orbs, shot by enemies, to Emil's face. Kabuki.jpg|Kabuki (NieR Gestalt) Nier Replicant Costume 2.jpg|Kabuki (NieR RepliCant) Samurai.jpg|Samurai (NieR Gestalt) Nier Replicant Costume 1.jpg|Samurai (NieR RepliCant) Magic Orb.jpg|Magic Orbs Notes *This is the only way for owners of NieR RepliCant to gain the ability to play as the older incarnation of Nier. Likewise, this is the only way for owners of NieR Gestalt to gain the ability to play as the younger incarnation of Nier. *The remixes can be found on the album NieR:15 Nightmares & Arrange Tracks *In the Xbox 360 file browser the DLC is also listed as "15 Nightmares" * The DLC is aimed towards higher level characters. On Normal Mode, even smaller shades can one-hit you if you are a low level (<10). On Hard Mode, it's advisable to be around level 20+ for the first door, around 25 for the second door and 30 to 35+ for the third door to avoid being a one-hit for some of the enemies. Category:Downloadable content